


I Bought You A Hat

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an awkward mix up of Christmas presents on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bought You A Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Balloons at the Hogwarts Fair 2014 - there's an awkward mix up of presents at Christmas.
> 
> Also written for the fanficer's monopoly challenge - random noun - hat

George let a small smirk cross his face at the thought of what he was about to do. It was the night before Christmas at the Burrow and all the presents had been placed under the tree already. Knowing the mayhem that it would cause in the morning he moved towards the tree and began switching the tags on some of the presents before he retreated back up the stairs to get a few hours sleep.

The next morning after everyone had breakfast they congregated in the living room around the tree and George took it upon himself to start handing out presents. He couldn’t wait to see what madness would come from his small prank. He must admit Ginny’s shriek and her then slapping Harry was unexpected, he stopped handing out gifts and just watched the scene like the rest of the family, except Ron who was still digging through his presents.

“If you wanted to break up with me you could have just told me.” Ginny glared at Harry, waving about the note that had been in the gift. “I can’t believe you’ve been cheating on me with the ferret.”

Charlie choked and George looked to him from the corner of his eye, that present was one of his then. He wondered what was in the package but didn’t dare bring Ginny’s attention to him.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, “I bought you a hat, not whatever that is. The one you wanted in Diagon Alley.”

Ginny seemed to soften a bit but didn’t look fully convinced, “I enjoyed the last time we met up, thought you might like these back, Draco.” Ginny read the note aloud, pulling out a pair of black French underwear. She was about to throw them at Harry when Charlie intervened, taking them and the note from her.

“I think there has been a mix up with tags.” Charlie said quietly.

“Hey who bought me this hat? It’s nice but I think it’s for a girl.” Ron called out to the room at large, looking ridiculous with Ginny’s hat on his head.

Crisis averted Ginny apologised to Harry for hitting him, and George went back to handing out presents, he hadn’t know that this would be such a revealing process, he wondered what else they would find out that morning.


End file.
